


Constellations

by FlyMe_ToVenus



Series: Antimatter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, College, F/M, Fluff, High School, Paranormal, Secrets, Teen Wolf, Werewolf, cute stuff, fight, there is a fight eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMe_ToVenus/pseuds/FlyMe_ToVenus
Summary: THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE THE ABSOLUTE WORST FIC YOU'VE EVER READ IN YOUR LIFE. Like it really sucks, but if it catches your interest, keep on reading. If not, then move on to basically any story on here written by someone who can actually write a cohesive story.Nova Monticello is the new girl at Beacon Hills. Generally, being the shy, quiet girl has its perks, but sometimes it can hurt.When Lydia introduces Nova to Stiles, sparks form almost immediately. Nova tries to not get attached to the charming and sarcastic, yet clever Stiles Stilinski, but her heart says otherwise.Her worry isn't if he'll love her back, but if he'll still love her after he learns her darkest secret.





	1. Diners and Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...so...
> 
> This is my first TW fanfic. I apologize if it's not accurate regarding the characters' personalities. I tried and am still trying. Any feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, you can find this on Wattpad as well: wattpad.com/story/97175112-constellations

“Hey, Scott. Who’s the new girl?” Stiles asked, gently tapping his pencil against his notebook.

Scott looked up from doodling and looked at him. “Hmm? Who?” he asked.

“The new girl. She’s got grey eyes and dark brown hair…She sits next to Lydia in History,” Stiles replied.

“Oh! Nova?”

“That’s her name? Nova? That’s interesting….like a supernova.”

Scott smirked and heard the bell ring. “Talk to her. She’s with Lydia all the time because of History and Chemistry.”

Stiles smiled and put his backpack away. “Whatever,” he teased lightly. “See you later?”

“Yeah! Don’t forget about Lacrosse practice tonight!” he called before leaving to his next class.

*****

Nova opened her locker, putting her books away for the day. She’d only been at Beacon Hills High for a month. She only knew a few people here and there, being a shy person herself. Lydia walked over and smiled. “Hey,” she said.

“Oh. Hey, Lydia,” Nova replied. “What’s up?”

“Not much, a friend wanted to talk to you. We’ve been friends since third grade, him and I but I felt like you two should get to know each other. You two seem like you’d make good friends.”

“Yeah? What’s his name?” Nova asked, putting her homework into her army green messenger bag.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Did you call for me?” Stiles asked, walking up to the two girls. He smiled sweetly and then looked at Lydia.

“No, but perfect timing, Stiles!” Lydia replied. “I was just telling Nova about you and how you two would be good friends!”

“Oh yeah? Did you tell her about my amazing hair and lacrosse skills?” he teased, playing around. “I’m just yankin’ your chain. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles.” He winked and then offered Nova a handshake.

Nova bit her lip and smiled, shaking his hand back. “It’s nice to meet you, Stiles. Lydia’s told me a lot about you,” she replied softly.

“So, I’m gonna leave you two to get acquainted. If you all have any questions, just text Scott or me,” Lydia butted in slightly. “Alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Lyds,” Stiles replied, looking at Nova. He smiled and once Lydia left, he bit his lip. “Would you like to get dinner with me at the Diner? We can chat more there if you’d like,” he offered.

Nova smirked and nodded. “Yeah. That’d be nice. I won’t get anything to eat though. I don’t have a lot of money right now.”

“That’s okay,” he replied. “I’m buying.”

Nova smiled up at him and then put her messenger bag over her head and onto her shoulder. “Well, thank you…um…I’m sorry. I forgot your name,” she said softly, her mind drawing a blank.

“Stiles,” he said. “It’s okay. Your name is Nova, correct? Like a supernova.”

Nova grinned slightly and nodded, starting to walk with him out of the high school. “Yes sir. Like a supernova,” she replied. “That’s a nice way to think about my name.”

“Yeah. It is,” he replied. “What do you think of when you hear my name?”

“Stiles? Well…I-I think of steps….that allow people to go past something, but not animals.”

Stiles snickered softly and walked with her to the diner. “That’s definitely one way to think about it!”

The pair walked up to the retro-style diner and Stiles opened the door for Nova. “Thank you,” she said. She smiled and chose a booth for them to sit in. She sat across from him and they soon ordered their drinks and food.

Stiles took his straw wrapper and folded it up and toyed around with it while waiting for their food. “So, what do you think about dead bodies?” he asked with a sly smirk.

“Dead bodies?” Nova replied, sipping her milkshake. “Well…I think they’re fascinating. I’ve always been into death though. I think it’s interesting.”

Stiles almost spit out his water, choking on it slightly, at her response. He coughed lightly and then looked at her. “Did you just say that they were interesting?” he asked. 

Nova giggled and nodded. “Yeah. I’ve always found the human body interesting, and cadavers just make it more interesting. Did you know the body is at complete homeostasis when we die?”

Stiles blinked a couple times, in awe of her. “N-no, I didn’t,” he replied. “That’s really cool!”

“Isn’t it?!” Nova squeaked. Her eyes lit up in the conversation and what ended up in hours of talking felt like mere minutes. Stiles’ phone had buzzed about 10 times in his pocket in the last 3 hours that they had been in the diner together, talking everything from dead bodies to music to sex. It was as if they’d been friends for a lifetime, but they had just met that day and had only talked for three hours.

Nova looked at her light grey watch on her right hand and her eyes widened. “Oh dear…” she said softly. “I have to go. I’m sorry, Stiles. It’s almost 6:30 at night.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as well. “Wait are you serious?” he asked. “Crap! I missed Lacrosse practice!” He looked at his phone and saw all of the missed calls and texts from Scott. He took a deep breath and then paid for everything. “I gotta go too. But before we break, here. Lemme give you my number. Text or call if you ever wanna hang out. Maybe go find a dead body or two,” he said, smirking.

“Okay. Will do! Thanks, Stiles!” Nova called. She quickly kissed his cheek, not realizing it, and then left the diner.

Stiles smirked to himself and looked at his phone. He looked at the empty seat across from him while grabbing his backpack and he replied to Scott’s texts. “Sorry. I got caught up doing something,” he texted.

“Well what could that possibly be? Stiles, practice was horrible without you,” Scott replied within seconds.

“I’m sorry. It’s Nova. I’ll tell you more later.”

“Okay. That’s fine. See you at my place?”

“Yeah. I kinda don’t wanna go home tonight.”

“Okay. You can crash here tonight. It’s Friday night anyway.”

Stiles smiled as he walked out of the diner. He told his dad where he was going as he packed a bag to go to Scott’s place.

“That’s fine. Just don’t do anything stupid,” his father replied, looking through some papers.

“I won’t. Promise,” Stiles replied, walking out the door. He smiled and then got in his Jeep, driving to Scott’s house.


	2. Evening Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that my chapters are short! They're short so I can juggle college, work, studying, and all of the above.
> 
> I hope you like it as it comes along little by little!

“So….if I’m understanding you right, this new girl likes dead bodies, EDM and indie music, and…rice?” Scott asked.

“With scrambled eggs, bacon, and little bits of chopped scallions,” Stiles replied with a smile.

“Uh huh….and that’s all you got from that whole 3 hours?”

“N-no. There’s more. She’s super clever and intelligent and honestly, that’s super sexy. I knew she was cool from what I had heard, but actually talking with her is a whole other experience.”

Scott smirked and sipped his soda. “So, this girl of yours,” he began. 

“She’s not my girl,” Stiles replied. “We’re just friends.”

Scott snickered lightly. “You and I both know that it’ll develop to be more than friends.”

“It might. Might not,” he butted in before his best friend could continue.

“Stiles and Nova. The cutest couple at Beacon Hills High,” Scott butted back. He grinned and finished off his soda. “So, what else does your Supernova like?”

“My Supernova?” Stiles replied, a grin forming.

“Yeah. Your galaxy. Your Supernova. She displays constellations that you have yet to even comprehend,” Scott replied.

Stiles smirked. “It’s like you could see the constellations in her eyes and stars form with every breath she takes,” he added.

“Careful though. She could emotionally combust and cause a whole new experience and that could be good or bad. Lydia told me more about her,” Scott said, opening another soda.

“Yeah? Like what?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me more about her. Maybe our facts about her will overlap.”

Stiles smirked and grabbed Scott’s soda before he had even taken the first sip, taking it for himself in a playful manner. “Well,” he began. “She’s from England. Liverpool. Moved to Beacon Hills a month and a half ago and began attending our school a month ago. She loves science and art, but also enjoys having intelligent conversation. Regarding sex, she’s a virgin, but is open to experimentation.” He smirked to himself and sipped his drink, watching Scott open another soda.

Scott sipped his drink and looked at Stiles, listening to him ramble on. “Well, seems as if you know more about her than I do,” he said. “Are you done yet?” He grinned and watched his best friend’s eyes light up like fire.

“Y-yeah. I’ve talked about her this whole time, haven’t I?” Stiles asked.

Scott smiled and nodded. “For the past hour.”

“Oh man….”

Scott giggled and looked outside. “And I hear your heart speeding up a little too. Even though you don’t know her as well as you know me, I’d say you’re crushin’ on her.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Even if I was-“

“Correction. You are.”

“No. I’m not.”

Scott grinned again. “Yeah you are,” he replied. “Don’t deny it.”

Stiles huffed lightly, looking at his best friend. “Okay. Whatever.”

Scott chuckled softly. “So, Mr. Stilinski…”

“Not now, Scott. Please. I’m tired.”

“How can you be tired? You missed Lacrosse practice.”

“I’m tired because of Nova.”

“Oh. Your little girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend you goof!”

Scott laughed as Stiles threw a pillow at him. “But I bet you a dollar she will be.”

“I’ll bet a dollar. How soon do you bet?”

“Give it 2 months. At latest,” Scott replied.

“You’re on,” Stiles replied. “If we start dating after 2 months, you owe me a dollar. We date before, I owe you a dollar.”

“Deal.”

The two teens shook hands and watched the sun set and the stars come out as the night crept upon them.


	3. Heartless

A few weeks had passed. Nova and Stiles had texted back and forth often, but sometimes Nova wouldn’t reply so she could stay focused on her studies.

Buzz. “What are you doing tonight?”

Nova looked down at her phone and smirked, seeing the text from Stiles. She put her phone face down and then finished the last bit of her history paper. “And that’s why Andrew Jackson killed Charles Dickinson,” she mumbled to herself, writing the last sentence.

She rubbed her face, saving her paper and closing her laptop. “It’s over….10 pages…” she whispered. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair, looking around the library. She had been there for a few hours but it felt like mere minutes. She heard her phone buzz again and she smiled as some of her hair slowly moved down to the front of her face. She pushed it back again and unlocked her phone, thinking. “Might be bike riding tonight. If not, then nothing. How come?” she texted back.

“Cause I was curious if you’d wanna see a dead body tonight. Scott sniffed one out last night and I thought it’d be cool if you came with us. And bike riding? Like cruising?”

Nova smiled. “BMX Biking,” she replied. “And a dead body? Count me in!”

“Whoa…hold on a minute. BMX biking? Where’d you pick up that skill?” Stiles replied.

“I used to watch YouTube videos and I ended up watching BMX Bikers and I thought it was cool, so when I moved to America, I bought a BMX bike with my birthday money and have practiced every day since,” she replied.

Stiles looked at his phone in bewilderment as he sat in his Jeep with Scott. “You’re definitely an interesting individual, Nova,” he replied. He set his phone down and then looked at Scott. “The girl’s into BMX biking. What in the world?” he said, giggling. 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “You serious?”

“Yeah!”

“Well….that’s definitely unexpected,” Scott replied.

“I know right?!” Stiles replied. “That’s crazy!” Buzz. Stiles looked down at his phone and smirked. “So can I still come see the dead body with you two?” he said, repeating her text.

“We never declined,” Scott replied.

Stiles bit his lip, typing his reply. “Yeah. Come to the front of the school. You’ll see a sky blue Jeep. I’m driving.”

Nova smiled. She got her bag, stuffed her laptop and notebooks in it and then zipped it up, putting it around her body as she walked to the front of the school. She looked at the text again to make sure she was looking for the right car. 

As she exited the large building, sure enough, she saw the sky blue Jeep. She walked over towards it and hopped into the back. “Hey,” she said. “What’s up?”

“Not much! This is Scott,” Stiles replied. “He’s my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nova said with a grin. She offered to shake his hand.

“You too!” Scott replied, shaking her hand.

Nova smiled and then sat back in her seat a little. “So, where are we headed?” she asked, watching Stiles start up the Jeep.

“Into the woods,” Stiles replied, pulling out of the school parking lot.

“Typical. Ever found a dead body downtown or anything?” she asked.

“Beacon Hills is a pretty small town. If a dead body was found downtown, we wouldn’t have known about it,” Scott replied. “So…no. Not yet.”

“Fair enough,” she replied. “So is it a male or female?”

“The body?” Stiles asked.

Nova nodded in his rearview mirror.

“Female.”

“Age?”

“Can’t tell. It was night when we found it and didn’t wanna examine it till later.”

“Well that makes it more fun!” She smiled and listened to the radio.

“You sure talk a lot, don’t you?” Scott said.

“No. Not really. Only when I’m around those I’m comfortable with,” she replied.

Minutes passed and Stiles parked the Jeep on the side of the road. “This is it,” he said. “Ready?”

The two nodded and they all got out of the car. Nova walked in-between the two guys and she followed them quietly through the woods. She whistled lightly, curious and she saw the guys eventually slow.

“And there she is,” Scott said.

Nova looked at the dead body once they stopped and she smiled. “That’s amazing,” she said.

“Isn’t it?” Stiles replied. “Wonder how she died.”

“Beats me,” Scott added.

Nova walked around the body and looked at it closely. “Fractured skull, open chest…missing heart.”

“Anything could’ve eaten the heart though,” Scott said.

“Was the chest open when you all first found it?” she asked curiously.

“Yep. Seemed to have only been dead a few hours at most. And that was last night,” Stiles replied.

“Well….according to Lydia, a lot of paranormal stuff happens in this town. Could this maybe be something?” Nova asked.

“Like what?” Scott asked.

“An Incubus?” Nova and Stiles said in unison. The two looked at each other and Nova giggled softly.

“What’s an Incubus?” Scott asked.

“A creature that poses as a male to have intercourse with a female just to literally steal her heart,” Stiles replied.

“Oh. Well…okay then,” Scott replied.

“But we could also be overanalyzing this whole situation and a bear could’ve eaten her heart too,” Nova teased.

“Even if it was a bear or a wolf or somethin’, you’d think it would eat more than just her heart too,” Stiles replied.

“Exactly…If it is an Incubus, I wonder if it’s killed anyone else,” Nova added.

“Looks like we have a mystery on our hands,” Scott said snickering softly.

“Or it could’ve literally just been an animal,” Stiles replied with a smirk.

“Might have been that too. We don’t know,” Nova replied. She smiled and looked at the body a little more. “This is really cool though. Thanks for asking me to tag along!”

“No problem!” Scott said. “This has been fun! You all wanna go get some dinner or something?” he asked. 

“Yeah! I’m starved,” Stiles replied. The trio walked back to the Jeep and then drove to the diner.

******

“So, Nova,” Scott said in between bites of his burger. “What are some of your favorite pastimes?”

“Other than studying?” she joked. “Um….I do enjoy reading…”

“What do you like to read?”

“Novels. Fiction. Paranormal history…sometimes a romance story here or there,” she replied.

Stiles listened closely and he smiled, sipping his milkshake. He heard his phone buzz and then heard the others’ phones buzz. “You all get a text from Lyds?”

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “She said she’s hosting a small get together. She never does that.”

“Maybe she’s tired of studying too and wants to hang out?” Nova suggested.

“Maybe so…I’m down. You all gonna go too?” Stiles asked.

The other two nodded and smiled. They then paid for their food and left for Lydia’s house.


	4. Alone yet?

Lydia opened the door for her guests once they arrived and she smiled. “Hey guys!” She said. She closed the door behind them.

“What’s goin’ on?” Scott asked curiously. “You never host get-togethers. Ever.”

“Cause there’s something you and I need to talk about and they need to be here too,” she replied, giving Scott a ‘look’.

Scott raised an eyebrow and Lydia huffed lightly. She took his arm and smirked, pulling him over to a corner of the house as Stiles and Nova began picking at the food she had all laid out.

“You might think I’m crazy,” she whispered, “but I think we should play a little matchmaker with Stiles and Nova.”

Scott looked at her, eyebrow still raised. “Are you serious?” he asked, keeping his voice low. “It’s only been 3 months since she’s been here and 2 months of her knowing Stiles.”

“Have you seen how much they communicate to each other though? It’s daily! And I know that Stiles loves me, and I love him too, but I see something different in him when he’s with her. Something better than what I can offer him.”

“So….” Scott mumbled. “What’s your point?”

Lydia looked at him, annoyed, but she can’t help but smirk at how clueless he could be at times. She crossed her arms, smirk still on her face, and she looked over at the two. “Help me get them together,” She replied plainly. “Simple as that.”

“Oh man…I’d have to break the bet I made with him then,” Scott replied. “But I’m down.”

Lydia listened to him and turned, looking back at him. “How much did you bet?”

“A dollar,” Scott replied, chuckling softly.

Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled. “Well, maybe he won’t miss a dollar.” She walked over to the two and sparked up conversation.

Scott watched before going to the small table and getting some food.

“So, Nova, what’s England like?” Lydia asked.

Nova smiled and looked down at her small plate of strawberries and red grapes. “It’s nice. I miss the architecture and the art the most, but I love the open space and greenery of Beacon Hills,” she replied. “The art museums and the music culture are really nice too.”

“And paranormal or supernatural stuff?” Stiles asked.

“Blooming and fruitful. With all the old castles, churches, and buildings and what not, there’s always something terrifying happening,” she replied, eating a grape. “Especially downtown.”

“So, do you have your own Sherlock Holmes over there too?” Stiles joked.

Nova giggled and grinned. “No. Although that would be cool. If he actually existed, that is…While we don’t have a Sherlock Holmes, we do have the security section of our government, like the FBI or CIA of America, I guess,” she replied. “But anyway. Back to paranormal stuff.”

“What kinds of things have you encountered?” Scott asked.

“Mainly ghosts and demons. A werewolf here or there, but they’re generally nice if they’re not trying to rip my heart out or eat me alive,” she replied.

“Interesting…”

“Yeah. Not really. It’s interesting to see the Owlmen though.”

“I thought those were myth?”

“Nope. Any creature ever deemed mythological is real and some are absolutely terrifying.”

“What’s the scariest one you’ve come across?”

“Honestly? They’re not even creatures. Or mythologically based. They go to a 9-5 job and bicker like children sometimes…”

“So, humans?” Scott asked, giggling.

Nova nodded. “Other than family, people haven’t really been too nice to me. So it’s nice to have other people be nice to me like you all.”

“How come people haven’t been nice to you?” Stiles asked.

“That’s another story for another day,” she replied with a smile.

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Okay,” he replied. “Fair enough.”

Nova smiled and sipped her water a little.

Scott nudged Lydia as if saying “Maybe we should leave them alone.”

Lydia looked at them and nodded. The two quietly left Stiles and Nova alone.

******

Nova chatted with Stiles for hours and felt her crush on him grow little by little. She tried to suppress her feelings for him, afraid he would stop loving her if he knew. If he knew she had killed the man who had killed her family. In the most cunning way. She was terrified of him knowing how intelligent she really was. All she ever wanted was to be normal.  
Live a normal life, Be happy. Feel true love from someone who will cherish her. And not be hurt again.


	5. Is this a Date?

Nova hopes she’ll be happy, but fear gnaws at her insides. She knows Stiles likes her too. She knows. Every little body signal.

Dilating pupils. Lightly shaky voice. If she looks around and realizes she had forgotten something, Stiles would get up and offer to get it. If she said yes, he’d to get what she needed in an instant.   
Back in the woods, when she looked at the dead body, she felt Stiles’ gaze go between her and the body. She wonders how he’d act if she was in danger.

She wanted to test him. To see how strongly he really liked her, even though she already knew. It wasn’t necessarily cynical. More like trying to satiate her own curiosity and learn how to love Stiles back in the process.

She sipped her water and then coughed a little, looking out the window. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Bout 11pm. Why?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing. Just curious.”

Stiles smiled and slowly put his arm around her.

Nova felt her heart race a little and she looked down at her phone. “What are you doing tomorrow?” she asked.

“Not sure. Why?”

“Cause I wanna hang out more. Maybe go to the morgue or something.”

Stiles cracked a crooked smile. “Wanna go to the movies? Or get dinner together?”

Nova felt him play with her hair a little and she smiled back at him. “Sure.”

******

The next day, Nova spent all day getting ready. Lydia came over to help out some.

“So,” Lydia said. “Nervous?”

“Nope. Not at all. He might be though. I know it.”

“How are you so sure?” she asked, smirking as she helped her pull up her hair into a messy bun.

“I just do. It’s a tricky phenomenon to explain,” she replied.

“Are you just that clever?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” She smirked and saw her phone buzz. Stiles. She ignored it as she began to put on her eyeliner. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Lydia replied, sitting on her bed.

“Do you think Stiles should know?”

“About what?”

“You know….the murders…”

Lydia looked at her in the mirror and bit her lip. “In due time, yes. But right now? I’d advise against it.”

“Okay,” Nova whispered. “Do you think he likes me?”

Lydia looked at her, dumbfounded. “You serious? You’re kidding, right?”

Nova looked at her in the mirror with sincerity as she adjusted her mint green and black polka-dot dress.

Lydia looked back at her and smiled. “Yeah. He likes you. Isn’t it obvious?” she teased.

Nova smiled sweetly and then looked at the necklace around her neck. “I know he likes me…I just like hearing others opinions as well.”

Lydia smirked and put up the last finishing touches on her hair. Nova’s phone vibrated again. “Looks like lover boy’s waiting,” she said smirking.

Nova smiled and then slipped on her mint green Converse sneakers. “Thanks, Lydia,” she said. “I appreciate it.” 

Lydia smiled and watched Nova grab her phone and her small wallet. The two then waved goodbye as Nova locked up her house and Lydia walked to her car.

Nova double-checked that her house was locked for good measure and she saw Stiles’ light blue Jeep pull up. She smiled and went over to the Jeep, Stiles getting out and opening the passenger door for her. “You look lovely,” he said with a smile.

Nova looked him up and down quickly and smiled. “You too,” she replied. White t-shirt, burgundy flannel, and medium wash jeans with black Converse sneakers.

“Shall we go get some dinner?” he asked, holding the passenger door open for her.

Nova smiled and nodded, getting in the car. Once she was in, Stiles closed it and he went over to the drivers’ side, getting in. He turned his key in the ignition and the Jeep roared to life. Music blasted from the speakers and she grinned.

Stiles chuckled lightly and nervously and he turned the radio down some, starting to drive off to the diner.

Just like their first time hanging out together. Same diner. Nova smiled, watching Stiles’ every move whether he realized it or not.

“So, do you have a car?”

Nova raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well that’s an interesting first date question,” she said.

“This is a date?” Stiles asked, smirking, raising his eyebrow back at her.

Nova kept her eyebrow raised and she smiled, sipping her vanilla milkshake. “I don’t know, Stilinski. You tell me. Is this a date?” she teased gently.

Stiles grinned and looked down for a second before looking back up at her. “How long have we known each other?” he asked.

“Answer my question and I’ll tell you,” she replied.

“I’d say about 4 months, yeah?” he asked. 

Nova smirked and kept quiet, nibbling on some fries. 

Stiles bit his lip and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. “Okay. Yes. It’s a date.”

Nova’s smirk turned into a grin and she looked down and then back at him. “4 months,” she replied. “Spot on, Stilinski. Now, you tell me. Is Stiles your actual name?”

Stiles smirked and took one of the extra straws, tearing the paper encasing in small pieces. “Nope,” he replied, wadding up one of the small pieces into a ball.

Nova noticed what he was about to do and she did the same. “Then what is it?” she asked, putting the small wadded up paper ball in the end of an extra straw she opened. She put her lips against the straw like him and was ready to blow.

Stiles grinned and they both blew at the same time, small paper balls flying over to the opposite sides of the booth they sat in.

Nova squealed slightly and giggled. “So, what’s your real name?” she asked, grinning back.

“Mieczysław,” he replied. “Is yours actually Nova? Or is that a nickname?”

Nova nodded no. “Nope. That’s my actual name.” She looked up from sipping her milkshake and noticed a large figure come in. She sensed something off immediately. “Duck!” She whispered. “Under the table!”

Stiles looked at her. “What?”

Nova got under the table, dragging Stiles with her, and soon enough, a gunshot rang through the diner.


	6. Galaxies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> THERE IS BLOODSHED IN THIS CHAPTER.

Stiles jumped slightly, curling up into the back of the booth. He held Nova’s hand and tried to poke his head out to see what was going on. Nova noticed and pushed him back as she lightly poked her head out. She saw the assailant and she sat back, running a hand up her thigh and up her dress.

“What are you doing?” Stiles whispered.

“Shut up,” Nova replied. She pulled out two knives from under her dress and she looked around.

“W-what-“ Stiles began.

Nova put her hand on his mouth. She gave him a look that said ‘shut up.’ Stiles nodded slightly and kept quiet. She went back to observing her surroundings. Once she was sure that the coast was clear temporarily, she got out from under the booth, flicking her knives open and preparing to fight.

The assailant looked over, hearing the knives flick out from their stranglehold and he smirked. “My, my, my. Look who it is,” a husky voice said. “Nova.”

“I thought you were dead, Felix,” she replied, standing straight and holding her knives closely.

Stiles watched quietly from his booth and he began thinking.

“Never dead. You know that,” Felix replied. “I can’t die.”

Nova gripped her knives tighter and watched Felix’s light blue eyes turn a venomous yellow. “Mutants are the worst,” she mumbled under her breath.

Felix walked up towards the young girl casually with a devious smirk.

Nova stood her place while looking up at him. She smiled and then with a swift movement, plunged one knife into Felix’s heart and the other into his brain. She then kicked him down and snatched his gun, aiming it right under his jaw. “Relax,” she whispered.

Felix huffed, gurgling up blood and he sat up. He looked Nova in the eye and smiled.

Nova kept her face emotionless and she sneered. She then tore the knives out and her dress ripped in a few places as blood splattered as well. She then grabbed the gun, about to shoot Felix before the mutant quickly grabbed her neck and got up, still bleeding.

“I hate you so much,” she choked out.

“So does the rest of the world,” Felix replied. He smiled and pinned Nova to a nearby window, taking her knives to use them against her. He 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nova noticed Stiles with the gun. He picked it up and pressed the barrel to the back of Felix’s head. “Let her go,” he said sternly. “Now.”

Felix looked at Stiles in the reflection of the window. “Why?” he growled, sensing a hint of fear in the high school senior. He smirked and was about to plunge the knife into the girl.

Stiles didn’t hesitate and he pulled the trigger instantly. Felix fall back and the knife cut into her dress and left a nasty cut on her left hip, moving down to the middle of her thigh. He opened the chamber and looked at the bullets. “Now…why in the world would a vampire use silver bullets?” he asked.

Nova screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. She gasped for air and held her chest, closing her eyes tightly seeing her torn dress and the blood and cut.

Stiles threw the gun to the side and ran to her side. “Hey, you’re okay,” he said. “You’re okay.”

Nova looked at him and then at Felix’s dead body. “D-Don’t take me to the hospital,” she whispered. “I can fix it myself. I’ll need you to get a few things though. May I see the gun please?” 

Stiles looked at her and then at the blood and mess as people came out of hiding. “Later. Bring it with you. Your safety is more important right now.”

“Stiles-“ Nova butted in. Stiles put a finger to her lips and he gently picked her up, carrying her to his Jeep.

“I told you,” he said. “Later.”

Nova looked at him, covered in blood, in the tattered and torn dress and she nodded. Once they got to the Jeep, Nova hesitated to be put down. “W-what about the blood?” she asked.

“Don’t care. Just sit,” he replied, setting her gently inside.

Nova still looked at the clean car seat and then at her date as Stiles got into the drivers seat. Stiles looked back at her and smiled sweetly. “You’re going to be okay. I promise.” They drove to his place in silence.

As Stiles pulled into the driveway, he saw his father leaning against the door frame. Noah watched his son get out and then help Nova out of the Jeep.

Nova looked at Stiles as he held the passenger door open. “I don’t think your father will like me if he learns what just happened,” she whispered.

“I promise you. I won’t let that happen. It’s hard for him to dislike anyone. At all. Now come on. Let me help you get cleaned up. Please,” Stiles replied.

Nova nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him pick her up. He closed the door with his shoulder and he quickly carried her into the house. “Stiles, I-I need you to get some things please,” she said.

“No. I’m getting Melissa and she’s gonna patch you up. Okay? Now just relax.”

Nova watched Stiles set her down on an extra bed. Noah looked at the two and then called Scott’s mother to come over with stitching supplies and rubbing alcohol.

Within a couple hours, Nova was stitched up. She sat on the bed in her tattered and bloodied dress and she rubbed her face. She sighed softly as she heard Stiles come in.

“Here. Dink up,” he said, handing her some water.

Nova took the water and sipped it. “Stiles, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She wouldn’t make eye contact with him as she sipped the water.

“It’s okay,” he replied. “Here. Take these.” He handed her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Might be big, but it’ll be comfier than the dress. It’s unfortunate too. That was a beautiful dress.”

Nova managed a small smile. “Thank you,” she replied. She got up weakly and limped to the bathroom, changing. She came back out in the outfit he gave her and she held her dress. “My mother got me this dress before she died,” she said. “I wish it didn’t have such an ugly demise. But it is what it is.” She smiled softly as she looked at the dress. She sighed and folded it up, putting it in a plastic bag Stiles had gotten for her earlier.

Stiles felt his heart sink a little for her. “I’m so sorry,” he said.

Nova looked at him. “It’s okay,” she replied. She smiled and then looked at the bloodied guest bed sheets from her leg. “I’m so sorry. Let me clean this up,” she said.

“I’ll do it. You go upstairs to my room. Okay? You can sleep up there tonight,” Stiles said, getting off the bed.

Nova smiled and nodded slightly. “Okay,” she said. She took the few small things she had and she went upstairs to his bedroom.

Stiles took the bed sheets and put them in the washer. He got texts from Scott and Lydia, having heard about Nova.

“You two kiss yet?” Scott texted. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and smirked, making sure everything was clean before going up to his room to be with Nova. “No. Now shush. It’s almost 1am.” 

Send.

Scott texted back within seconds. “Aww. You gotta tell me everything, man. Are you two dating yet?”

Stiles smiled and he came into his room, seeing Nova curled up in a blanket looking at his Mystery Wall. He looked at her for a second and then back down at his phone. “Yes. Now leave us alone please. It’s been a long night. Text you later.”

Scott texted back immediately. “Okay. Can’t wait to be your best man and to hang out with you and Mrs. Stilinski,” he teased.

Stiles smirked and shook his head. “Night, Scott,” he replied. He set his phone to the side and then sat down next to Nova. “You feeling any better?” he asked.

Nova looked at him, snapping out of her trance and she nodded. “Yeah. Thanks,” she replied softly.

“No problem. Are you okay with sleeping here tonight?”

Nova nodded and kept looking at the red string that crisscrossed his wall, curious. She yawned and then leaned against him a little. “So does this mean we’re dating now?” she teased lightly.

Stiles chuckled softly and smiled. “I’d say so. What do you think, Supernova?”

“I think yes,” she whispered. She smiled and then looked out the window at the stars, soon lying down. She curled up into a ball and was asleep within minutes.

Stiles smiled and he gently ran his fingers through her hair, taking in her every feature that was lit up by the gentle moonlight. He felt his heart skip a beat when he was near her. He couldn’t believe he’d felt this strongly for her in the span of 4 months either. He’d only felt that way towards Lydia, but ever since Nova came into his life, it was like Lydia was a mere star in comparison to the galaxy she possessed.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek sweetly before curling up next to her under the blankets and soon falling asleep.


	7. Corpus Callosum

The next morning, Nova moaned ever so slightly, waking up. She felt an arm around her torso and saw Stiles nuzzled up against her. She smiled and gently took his arm off as she sat up.

Stiles whimpered ever so slightly and he huffed as he still slept. He slowly began to wake up once he felt her weight leave the bed. He opened his eyes as Nova walked over to his Mystery Wall, curious.  
He smiled and took in her every feature. She was pretty average considering the smaller or skinnier frames of Malia and Lydia. They were beautiful, but Nova was a different kind of beautiful. She was the beautiful that looked average but was so much more than average.

He loved her intelligence. Like Lydia, but Nova was smarter than Lydia. She was a new level of clever that he’d never witnessed before and he liked it. She was the Sherlock Holmes to his John Watson.

Nova put her weight on her good leg and she examined his wall. “You’re wrong here. The werewolf did it,” she said. “And here, the banshee is innocent.” She knew he was awake and she looked over her shoulder at him. “C’mere. I’ll prove it.” She smiled as she watched her boyfriend groggily get out of the bed. “Mr. Sleepy head.” She giggled and once he was over to her, she began explaining  
everything.

Stiles looked at her, confused a little bit. Nova knew he’d get confused and she smiled. She explained it in more detail and a little more clearly. 

“Does that make more sense?” she asked, once she was done. She crossed her arms gently and she read his expression. “I take that as a yes. Cases solved.”

Stiles looked at her, flabbergasted, and he smiled. “H-how did you know?” he asked.

“Magic,” she teased lightly. “No. Pure intelligence I guess. It’s hard to explain.”

“I’d be happy to listen,” Stiles replied.

Nova bit her lip and then looked down. “Well….you can try, but it’s so complex that I can’t even hardly explain it myself. My brain is just wired a little differently, I guess.” She looked back at him and looked at his goofy grin. “What?” she asked.

“That’s honestly sexy,” he replied. “Intelligence. Smarts. It’s really hot.”  
Nova smiled and then looked outside his window. “Well, I’m glad you think that. Some guys could care less about how smart I am and want me for looks instead. But even then, I’m not even beautiful enough for some of them.”

“Well, you’re perfect to me,” Stiles replied. “I think you’re beautiful. Inside and out.” He kissed her cheek and then held her hand.

Nova felt him kiss her cheek and she blushed ever so slightly. “Thanks,” she whispered. “Anyway….c-can I go home? So I can get some clean clothes? And then we can hang out more?”

“Sure!” Stiles replied. He got a clean set of clothes and changed in the bathroom before taking her home.

Once they got to her house, she saw her parents were still gone. She smiled. They were gone on a semester break working abroad in Italy. She quickly went into her house and saw Stiles still in the Jeep. “You can come out, you know. It’s just me in here,” she said.

Stiles turned off the Jeep and he nodded, getting out of the vehicle and quickly running up to her front porch. It had started raining.

Nova smiled let him into the house. She went upstairs and showed him around once she had changed into clean clothes and showered. She put the clothes she borrowed from Stiles into the washer before starting to make breakfast.

“So, what do you like to cook?” Stiles asked, watching her cook some eggs.

“Waffles, eggs, the basics I guess,” she replied. “I can cook more extravagant things as well, but it takes time and right now, I don’t feel like making a fancy breakfast.” She snickered softly and felt Stiles wrap his arms around her waist. She was wearing light blue high-waisted shorts with black tights, black converse sneakers, and a black, slouchy t-shirt.

Stiles rested his head on her shoulder and he smelled her perfume. “Oh goodness that smells heavenly,” he said.

“The food?” she asked, taking a few plates down.

“No. Your perfume.”

Nova giggled. “Well thank you,” she replied. “It’s Burberry. It was a Birthday gift.” She looked at his hands around her waist feeling his wrists rest on her hips.

If there was one part of herself that she despised with complete passion it was her hips. She remembers being teased in grade-school about her hips. Kids teased her, calling her muffin top and the Muffin Man’s prize muffin. 

She felt Stiles press his lips against her neck and she managed a small smile. She finished cooking and she handed him a plate of food. “Go on. Eat. I’m not breakfast,” she teased lightly.

Stiles whimpered ever so softly and he kissed her cheek. He took the plate and then gently slapped her butt, sitting down at the dining table. Nova got her plate and got some orange juice out and some glasses. She gave Stiles a glass and she poured herself some orange juice.

Stiles poured himself some as well. Once breakfast was over, Nova went upstairs to put on her makeup.

Her mind raced as she began debating when she should tell him about her past. Even though the murders were hardly a year ago at this point. Merely months. She came downstairs after a few minutes and saw Stiles leaning against the doorframe of the front door. “Anxious to go somewhere?” she asked.

“Nope. Just waiting on you,” he replied. “Come on. I have an idea of what we can do today.”

Nova smiled and she grabbed her backpack. “Okay. Where to?” she asked as she locked the door once they were on her front porch.

“Surprise, Monticello,” Stiles replied.

Nova rolled her eyes playfully and she winked. “Is it really? Are we headed to the morgue?”

“You’re no fun!” Stiles teased. “Now I gotta take you somewhere else!”

“No you don’t, silly! I’d love to go to the morgue!”

“You sure? We could go see a movie instead if you wanted!”

Nova nodded, smirking as she sat in the passenger seat. “Positive. Take me to death!” She giggled and put on her seatbelt.

Stiles looked over at her, eventually staring. He had a smile on his face.

Nova looked up from her phone and then over at the steering wheel and at him. She grinned softly. “What are you looking at?” she teased lightly.

“Isn’t it obvious? The most beautiful person on this planet. How’d I get so lucky?” Stiles replied.

“I dunno, Stilinski. You tell me,” she teased. “Last time I checked, months ago, we never knew each other even existed.”

“Fate?”

“Destiny?”

“Pure luck?” Stiles giggled and he turned on the car, driving to the morgue.

******

“How’d this one die?” Nova asked.

“I dunno…you tell me,” Stiles replied.

“I already know. I want you to try to figure it out.” She smiled and sat in front of the dead body, watching her boyfriend walk around it.

Stiles had his hands in his pockets, gears grinding in his brain as he tried to figure out the case.

“Need a hint?” Nova asked.

“No,” he said smiling. “No. I got this.”

Nova crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. She watched her boyfriend try to put the pieces together and she loved it.  
She loved seeing him deep in thought. The way he licked his lips when he was about to conclude something. The way his forearms flexed when his hands balled into fists when he was wrong. The spark in his eyes that wouldn’t go out until he got it right.

“Open abdomen….ruptured spleen…” Stiles mumbled, biting his bottom lip. “I’m no doctor, but I’m gonna say the patient had a ruptured spleen and a gangrene appendix.”

Nova looked at him. “And?” she said.

“And what?”

“One more thing, Stiles.”

Stiles took a deep breath and smiled, looking at the body more. “Ruptured spleen, gangrene appendix….and….and….old age?”

Nova smiled. “Nope. Not old age. Look at the nervous system.”

“Oh!” Stiles chimed. “Oh. I see now. Uh….in the brain, there’s a section that was cut out. This person used to get epileptic seizures probably before they got their corpus callosum cut out. Maybe something went wrong there.”

“Bingo! Now what went wrong in their brain?” Nova asked.

“Blood clot,” he replied. “Big one too. Right where the corpus callosum used to be. Broke off and made smaller ones throughout the brain.”

“Atta boy! I knew you could do it, Stiles!” Nova chimed, getting up. She put gloves on and then gently pushed the dead body back into its chamber after it had been closed back up.

Stiles smiled and he kissed the tip of her nose. “Wanna go get some food?” he asked. 

“Where?” she asked, locking up the body and then taking her gloves off, going to wash her hands.

“Dunno. Maybe we can catch up with Scott and Lydia later!”

“Okay! Text them. I gotta clean up my hands.”

Stiles nodded, taking out his phone. He texted the two and then they all agreed to meet at a restaurant. 

******

“Hopefully nobody dies this time,” Stiles whispered holding Nova’s hand as they walked into the restaurant.

“Same,” she whispered back.


	8. 1 A.M.

Scott and Lydia sat down in a booth next to each other as they patiently waited for the others. Scott sipped his water and he looked around for them.

“There you two are!” Stiles teased lightly. He smiled and let Nova scoot into the booth first. He sat down next to her and they ordered their drinks.

“So...” Scott began. “What were you two up to today?” He smirked and raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Not much. The usual-“ Stiles began.

“Wait. I gotta ask first. Have you two kissed yet since you’re dating now?” Scott asked.

Nova smiled and shook her head. “Nope. Why?”

Scott grinned. “Just curious,” he replied. “That’s all.”

Stiles looked at her as she talked with them, zoning out. He had been entranced by her beauty and intelligence.

Lydia noticed and smiled, gently reaching across the table and pushing Stiles’ jaw back to face them. “Hey, lover boy. Over here,” she teased lightly. She snapped her fingers lightly and saw Stiles blink a few times, snapping out of his trance.

Nova looked over at him and smiled. “Aww. Stiles,” she whimpered playfully. She kissed his cheek and then saw their food come over. She sipped her lemonade and then nibbled on a few Cheese fries with bacon on them. “Cat got your tongue, babe?” she winked and shared her fries with him.

“So how bout you two tell us what happened last night,” Scott said.

“What about it?” Nova asked in between bites.

“Well, from what Stiles told me last night while you were being patched up, he said you had throwing knives hidden under your dress and you got cut badly, but managed to kill a guy?” Scott asked.

“Not necessarily. I was being choked after trying to kill the guy and Stiles killed him. I’m surprised he handled the gun as well as he did.”

Scott cocked his head to the side slightly. “Stiles Stilinski with a gun?” he teased. “How come you didn’t kill the guy?”

“I could’ve easily. Even though we were in severe danger, I took it as a test to see what he’d do. If he didn’t take the gun, I would’ve taken a different route and taken care of the guy myself. But seeing him take the gun and kill the guy himself was a definite improvement. He looked like he hardly knew what he was doing, but it was interesting to see his motives.”

“My motives?” Stiles mumbled, mouth full of fries.

Nova giggled, seeing her boyfriend full with cheese fries. “Yes, your motives,” she replied. “You took the gun to save me, didn’t you?”

Stiles nodded and then swallowed the bite of fries. “Mhm. To save you and also the others in the restaurant. Only reason they didn’t call the cops is because my dad is the cops,” he replied smirking.

Nova smiled. “Makes sense,” she teased.

Scott smiled and took a bite of his burger before Lydia spoke. “So have you two found anything weird lately other than that body you all told me about? I heard about the autopsy from that body by the way. The person got attacked during a heart transplant and were taken out.”

“Well that was unexpected,” Nova said.

Lydia sipped her lemonade and noticed Stiles’ eyes light up every time he looked over at Nova. Nova talked with Tyler about anything and everything and Stiles listened intently like a love struck middle-schooler.

The night began to come to a close and Scott and Lydia paid for the food and drink.

Stiles leaned against Nova a little, yawning. Nova smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “See you all in a couple days at school?” she asked. “Cause we get Monday off, right?”

“Yep. Labor day,” Scott said. “It’s nice.”

Nova grinned lightly and then looked at her sleepy boyfriend. “Okay. Looks like this lad is fallin’ asleep on me.” She smiled and played with Stiles hair as he held her hand and slowly began drifting to sleep. “Mhm. Nope. Get up, Stiles. We gotta get you home.”

“No,” he mumbled.

Nova smirked and she got up, hearing her boyfriend whimper slightly and then get out of the booth. She held his hand and they walked out of the restaurant together.

“Think we’ll encounter death again?” he mumbled, staying close to her.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Never know what life throws your way, right?” she replied. She got to his house and went up to his room with him.

“Please don’t leave,” he whimpered teasingly. “Spend the night.” He winked and sat on his bed.

Nova raised an eyebrow and she went over to him, sitting in his lap. She kissed his nose and gently ran her thumb in circles on his cheekbone. She leaned her forehead against his and she looked into his eyes.

Stiles smiled and he looked back into her eyes as well. “Please stay tonight,” he whispered. “Please.” He felt the tip of his nose brush against hers and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Nova closed her eyes and she sighed softly. “Stiles-“ she whispered, suddenly cut off. 

His lips clashed against hers and his heart raced. He moved his hands from around her neck to holding her face and he kissed her with everything he had.

Nova squeaked slightly, not expecting the kiss, and her whole body relaxed. She pressed her body lightly against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her face.

Stiles pulled back after a few seconds and he smiled, taking a breath. He gently traced her jawline and her cheekbones and he kissed the tip of her nose.

Nova opened her eyes, feeling Stiles pull back, and she looked into his eyes. “What was that?” she teased gently, feeling him kiss her nose. She giggled slightly and grinned.

“My attempt at getting you to stay and spend the night with me,” he replied. He gave her puppy eyes and then playfully pouted. "And also I wanted to kiss you."

Nova smiled. “Nice try. The kiss was sexy and hot, but I’m still not gonna spend the night, love,” she replied.

Stiles looked at her and smirked. “Okay,” he said. “Maybe another night.” He winked and watched her get up and go towards the door.

“Oh another night for sure. Just not tonight,” she replied. “Okay? I’m not ready for that yet if you get my vibe.”

Stiles looked at her and smiled. “Yeah. That’s cool. You mean sex, right?” he replied. “And we will be kissing more often though, right?”

Nova couldn’t help but smile again and she looked down, biting her lip. “Yeah. Sex. And what do you think?”  
Stiles smiled. “Yes to the kisses."

“Atta boy.” She winked and quickly went over, pecking his lips before leaving. “See you at school? I gotta take tomorrow for homework.”

“Yeah! See you then!”

Stiles’ door closed and Nova went home.

Buzz. 

Stiles looked at his phone and saw Scott’s text. “You two kiss yet?” it read.

The teenager smirked and unlocked his phone, thinking. “What do you think?” 

Scott texted back within seconds. “She a good kisser?”

“Yeah! She is.”

“That’s cute!”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothin’. Just can’t get how she tastes out of my mouth. And I don’t want it out. It’s minty fresh.”

“Minty fresh, eh?”

Stiles giggled at Scott’s text and he changed into sweats and a t-shirt. “Yeah. Minty fresh, bro.” He laid down on his bed and got under the covers, yawning.

“Well…it’s almost 1am. You goin’ to sleep?” Scott texted.

“Yeah. Talk later?”

“Yeah! Night, Stiles!”

“Night, Scott,” Stiles replied. He smiled and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, things get crazy next chapter!


	9. No More Secrets

Stiles woke up to someone nudging him. “Stiles, wake up,” the voice said. “Wake up. Something happened.” Scott.

Stiles mumbled and moaned. “What, Scott? What happened?” He curled up more into his blankets and he huffed.

“It’s Nova,” he replied.

Stiles’ eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly he bumped his head with Scott.

“Ow…What happened?” he asked, rubbing his head. He scrambled to get out of his bed and he ran to the bathroom. He took a quick shower as Scott stood outside of the bathroom door.

“I don’t know any specifics, but she was walking home last night and we, Lydia and I, think she got kidnapped.”

Stiles froze for a second before blinking a couple times, processing everything. He finished up his shower quickly and he came out, drying off and putting his clothes on as fast as he could. “How do you know she could’ve been kidnapped?” he asked.

“She wouldn’t reply to her texts or calls so we went to her house and she wasn’t there. We peeked through her window to make sure and she wasn’t there. Her skateboard was gone too. So we checked  
the library. The diner. Everywhere we thought she might be and…nothing.”

“Did you check the park?”

“Yep.”

“The woods?”

Scott opened his mouth to reply before he saw Stiles’ phone light up. His contact photo of Nova popped up. Stiles heard his phone ring and he saw Nova’s face. He tossed his shirt to the side and he  
snatched up his phone, picking it up. “Nova?” he breathed. “Nova, where are you?”

“Stiles,” her voice whispered. “Sweetheart, calm down. I can’t say I’m safe, but I’m not in life-threatening danger either.”

“Where are you?” he said sternly.

Nova bit her lip and she sighed softly. “I can’t tell you,” she replied. “You have to solve a riddle…”

Stiles had put her on speaker phone at this point and Scott grabbed a pen and some paper the moment she said that. “Okay,” Stiles said. “What is it?”

“It’s a series of riddles, Stiles. Listen carefully. Okay? Here’s the first one, love.” Her voice began to get shaky as she began to read the first clue. “What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night?” She took a moment. “Once you find the answer to the first riddle, you’ll find the second and so on. That’s all I can say, Stiles. You can do this. I know you can. Use your resources, okay? And  
think. I-I-“ The line went dead.

Stiles looked at Scott who was trying to figure out the riddle.

“A pillow,” Scott said. “Check your pillows.”

“Why mine? I think we should check her pillows,” Stiles replied. “Cause if someone came into my house, I’d know about it.”

Scott looked at him and nodded. “Okay. Do you have a key to get in?”

“No…. but I know where she keeps her backup key.”

“Okay. Let’s go then.”

The two went to Nova’s place and Stiles found the spare key taped tightly on the underside of her porch swing. Once they got in, Stiles ran upstairs and Scott stayed downstairs, looking through the pillows downstairs.

Stiles looked through the pillows upstairs and he found a note in Nova’s pillowcase in her room. 

'Stiles. Good job, sweetheart. The next clue can be found where the silver bullet rebounds. Please. Hurry.'

Stiles read the note and he then rushed downstairs. “Get to the diner!” He snapped.

Scott twirled around quickly and followed him. “Okay. Here we go,” he chuckled. He ran after his best friend as Stiles jumped into his Jeep.

Stiles pulled out of the driveway as Scott began to close the door. “Slow down, speedy!” Scott squeaked.

Stiles sped to the diner and he got out the moment he pulled the emergency brake and he darted into the diner. He saw the booth was empty. No note. He furrowed his brows and then looked at the  
napkin dispenser. He took all of the napkins out and found the next note.

'Almost there, love. One last clue. You need to act fast or this’ll be the end of us. The final clue is where happiness and sadness coincide. Life and death happens here. You’ve been here often. Even  
when you were born. 126.'

Stiles ran out of the diner and back into the Jeep.

“Where now?” Scott asked.

“Hospital. Now.” 

“O-okay,” Scott replied. Stiles drove to the hospital and he parked and ran into it. He looked at the number and began thinking. “Room number,” he whispered. He looked at the signs for help and he found the room. He opened it.

The room was pitch black and a heart monitor was racing. Stiles turned on the light and he froze. 

Nova was tied up to the hospital bed having been stripped to her bra and panties. Bruises and cuts littered her body and she had a black eye and a bloody nose. Her mouth was tied up and she was passed out.

Stiles went over to her but then paused. He looked around the room and he searched every corner and sub-room in the large hospital room. He saw the coast was clear. Scott came in and saw the scene. “Oh…” he mumbled. 

“Scott, while I try to wake up Nova, I need you to look for cameras. Of any kind,” Stiles said. 

“On it,” Scott replied. 

As he began looking for any kind of camera, small or large, Stiles went over to Nova. He untied the cloth that was around her mouth and he put a blanket around her. He looked at her heartrate.  
145bpm and getting slower. “Good,” he whispered. “Good.” He stood next to her and then tried to wake her up. “Nova? Nova, sweetheart, I need you to wake up. 

120bpm.

“Nova, please!” Stiles said. He kept nudging her to wake up. 

100bpm.

Nova whimpered softly and began coming around. “Stiles?” She whispered.

“Nova! Nova, how in the world were you asleep with a heartrate of 145?”

Nova’s eyes slowly rolled back into her head but she came back around. She blinked a few times. “I-I don’t know,” she choked out. “But I’m so proud of you.”

“Be proud later. Who did this?” Stiles huffed.

Nova sat up weakly.

“Nothin’,” Scott said. “No cameras as far as I can tell.”

“Hold on,” Stiles interrupted. “Nova, who did this?”

She grit her teeth and looked at him with tired eyes. “I-I-“ she sighed and then looked down. “It was an old enemy. He’d been tracking me down for years. He would’ve gotten what he wanted. You came at the perfect time,” she whispered.

“Who’s this enemy?” Scott asked, getting a little defensive.

Nova looked at him and then at Stiles. “Dr. Sherwood,” she replied. “He’s a virologist from England and he and I fought over some….things.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You have a lot to tell me, dear.”

Nova sighed softly. “I know…the good thing is, I was able to get him with his own medicine before he did this to me. He knows what breaks you. Me. Everyone in Beacon Hills. But he’s dead…”

“Good thing is, he’s dead, but you and I need to talk. A lot,” Stiles said. “But before we talk, let’s get you fixed up.”

“And to think a few days ago, we were in a similar situation.”

Scott huffed lightly and he looked down at his shoes, crossing his arms.

Stiles looked around for her clothes but couldn’t find them. He got a hospital gown instead and she put it on. She winced slightly at some of the cuts and bruises and she was suddenly picked up by Stiles. “Nope. You’re in pain. I’m carrying you and Scott’s driving,” he said. He gave the Jeep keys to Scott and Scott went ahead of them to start the car and bring it to the front.

Stiles got into the backseat of the Jeep, holding Nova close. “You bring trouble with you, don’t you?” he said.

Nova kept quiet and didn’t reply. She then looked down. “I’m surprised you still like me, honestly…”

“Did you tell him about that thing?” Scott asked. “Y’know. The deaths?”

Nova’s eyes got wide, knowing what he was talking about. “N-no,” she squeaked. “Not yet.”

“What deaths?” Stiles asked.

Nova chuckled softly. “I’ll tell you when we’re alone. Okay?” She pecked his lips and smiled before lightly slapping Scott on the back of his head.

******

“Do I even know the real you?!” Stiles snapped slightly, setting Nova on his bed in his house. “Huh? I seem to always get into trouble with you and someone’s always trying to kill you!” He tossed her clean clothes again and Nova took off the hospital gown. She put on the sweats and t-shirt and threw away the hospital gown before sitting back down on the bed.

“Stiles, I promise you. Everything I’ve told you is true. About me. Where I came from…everything. It’s all true,” she said softly.

“Then why are you hiding things from me?” he asked.

“I-I’m afraid,” she replied. “That’s why…”

“Afraid of what?”

“You never loving me again….rejecting me…choosing to forget anything and everything to do with me…”

Stiles sighed and he looked down. “Just tell me then,” he said. “I promise you….I won’t reject you.” He held her hand and he squeezed lightly to give her a reassuring feeling.

Nova looked at him and nodded slightly. “Stiles, I-I’ve killed a man. This man had murdered my family. My parents…my little brother and sister…everyone I ever knew that I was related to back in England. He didn’t manage to kill me because I was out of the country, but when I got back, I was heartbroken and furious. I figured out who he was within a couple days and I killed him.”

Stiles looked at her and he let go of her hand, processing the information. He got up and slowly backed away from her. He was angry and needed time to think.

“Stiles,” Nova whispered. “Please. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I moved here to try to get a normal life again. I didn’t think that all of this would follow.”

Stiles kept quiet and he just looked at her. “I need to think. Alone. I don’t mean to be rude, but please get out of my house,” he said calmly.

Nova looked at him and nodded. “You want your clothes back?” she asked.

“Keep’ em,” he growled. “Just get out. Please.”

Nova nodded. She got up and went over to the door, standing in front of him momentarily. She took in his features and reached up to run a hand through his hair but she stopped and crossed her arms instead. Tears brimmed and she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I love you.” She bit her lip and then left his house, walking home.


	10. Notes

Months passed and Stiles hardly talked to Nova. When he did text her, it was a simple hello or “I hope you have a good day!” type of text. Nova always replied with a simple “You too,” or “Hi, Stiles.”   
Summer was slowly coming to a close and Nova still felt a longing in her heart for Stiles. She heard from Scott and Lydia that her best friend was going to George Washington University. She saw he was basically going to the other side of the country and her heart broke a little. 

She had gotten accepted into George Washington as well. He was in the FBI program, and so was she. She didn’t choose any of this on purpose. She had applied for George Washington and their FBI program before she even knew who Stiles was.

She took out her phone and wanted to text him, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. He never told her if he loved her back and it hurt her. Every school day she saw him, the moment he’d look her way, she’d dart her eyes back to her schoolwork or locker or to the floor if she was walking. 

Even at graduation, she wasn’t invited to his graduation party even though she invited him and the others to hers. Nobody even showed up to her graduation party so she went to Scott’s and Lydia’s to have something to do. She changed out of her cap, gown, and navy blue dress with black platform heels into a t-shirt and shorts with Vans shoes. She got her skateboard and skated over to Scott’s house first.

Scott saw her and he grinned. “Hey, Nova!” he chimed. “What’s up?”

Nova smiled and she slowed down, coming to a halt. “Just makin’ rounds to the various graduation parties,” she said. She saw Stiles out of the corner of her eye and she bit her lip. “I gotta go though. I just wanted to say hey and best of luck to you at UC Davis.”

Scott noticed her look behind him and he saw Stiles having a blast while eating cake. “Nova,” he said. “Listen…okay? I want you to stay. For at least 5 minutes. Get some food in your system and hang out a little.”

“Scott…you know I can’t,” she replied, holding her skateboard closely like she was about to dart.

Scott looked her in the eye and saw her fear, sensing her heartrate increase. “Now, why in the world would this brilliant Supernova be scared? Hmm?”

“You already know why,” she replied. “I shouldn’t have to explain. Does he even know that we’re going to the same University?”

Scott looked behind his shoulder at Stiles and then back at her. “No. Not yet. You wanna tell him? Or me?”

“Neither,” she replied. “I was thinking we’d find each other eventually if we’re in the same program.”

“Well, he might avoid you even more then,” Scott said. “I don’t care to tell him….or you can.” He smirked and he looked at her.

Nova looked down and then up at Scott. “O-okay. I’ll tell him. I need an excuse for coming to your party though. He’ll think I’m stalking him or something.”

“No he won’t. Just go up and talk to him. I promise. He’s not angry anymore. Just a little heartbroken.”

Nova nodded. She walked with Scott back to the party in the back yard and she sat down across from Stiles.

Stiles looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow, seeing Nova. “Can I help you?”

Nova sensed bitterness in his voice and she took a deep breath. “I need to tell you something,” she said.

Stiles looked at her and set his phone down. “Talk.”

“I’ll be attending George Washington University. I got accepted into their FBI program.”

“You what?”

Nova looked at him and felt her heart sink.

“Cause that’s exactly where I’m going and that’s the exact program I got into. Are you following me?”

“Stiles, no. I’d never do that. I had applied to this before I even knew you, sweetheart.”

Stiles looked her in the eye and sensed she was telling the truth. “Okay. Fine.”

Nova bit her lip, feeling a little awkward now and she nodded. “Glad we could talk,” she said. “Also, I don’t know if we ever officially broke up, but I’m gonna make it your call. Cause I have no clue how you feel about me now. I’m still head over heels for you, but if you aren’t, I don’t want my time to be wasted. Nor do I want to be broken again.”

Stiles looked at her and took another bite of his cake. “Okay. Fine. We’re done then,” he said. Stiles was still deeply in love with Nova, but was terrified of how things would be. He had hardly talked to her since he told her to get out of his house. He hated doing that and he wanted her back the next day, but couldn’t bring himself to text or call her or even drive over to her house.

Nova looked at him and nodded. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll bring your clothes back to you tonight.”

Stiles looked at her. “Okay,” he mumbled. He finished off his cake and Nova got up. She hugged Scott goodbye and then skated around the town to clean out her mind and get over Stiles’ rejection. Her worst fear had come to life and she didn’t know how to think about it or handle it.

She skated all around town and she went home eventually. She got the clothes she had borrowed from Stiles the night he told her to leave and she had them washed and dried. She put the clothes in a backpack and put a note in-between the folds for him. She biked to his house and she knocked on the door.

Stiles’ father opened the door. “Nova,” Noah said. “Is everything okay? How are you? I haven’t seen you in months.”

Nova took the backpack off and she pulled out Stiles’ clothes. “Yes sir. Everything’s okay. I’m fine. Um….Stiles and I broke up, so I came to give him back his clothes that he let me borrow.” She handed   
the perfectly folded clothes to his father and smiled sweetly, hiding her shattered heart.

“Oh. Okay,” he replied. “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you two still friends?”

Nova shrugged lightly.

“Dad?” a voice said. “Who’s at the door?” Stiles. He walked over and saw Nova. “Oh. Never mind.”

“What happened between you two?” Noah asked. “You two were perfect for each other.”

“Just….some secrets were confessed. We might get back together in the future. I don’t know yet,” he replied. He looked at Nova and sensed her heartbreak. “Thanks for bringing back my clothes.”

Nova nodded and smiled. “See you around,” she said softly. She looked down and then left.

“I don’t know what got in-between you two, but you lost a great young lady,” Noah said. He watched Nova bike off and then he closed the door.

Stiles looked at him, holding the clothes, and he went upstairs to his room. He unfolded his clothes and hung up his shirt and sweats. He saw the note fall out onto the bed and he picked it up. He sighed and didn’t even open it. He put it in his backpack and he laid down on his bed, thinking his way to sleep.


	11. Washington

Months passed and Nova’s freshman year of college had begun. She knew the campus inside and out and knew where each class was. She looked at her schedule as she walked amongst the August weather. She knew Stiles was taking a few of the same classes as her and her heart raced a little.

Her converse scraped against the concrete walkway as she slowed down on her skateboard. She tugged up on her high-waisted black jeans to make sure they were up and she looked at the large building in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked inside, heading towards her class. She watched students come and go and she found her classroom. It was a large auditorium hall. She saw she was the only student so far and she smiled. She walked down to the front and she sat down in the front row.  
Minutes felt like hours as students began filing into the class room. She didn’t dare look around, knowing she’d see Stiles. She looked through her phone and her social media and out of the corner of her eye, a young man sat down to her right. She looked   
down at his shoes and the way that they were torn and tattered. She then looked back at her phone.

“So, how was the rest of your summer?” the young man asked.

Nova didn’t reply and she doodled in her Forensics class notebook.

“Just cause we aren’t dating doesn’t mean I don’t care about you,” Stiles huffed lightly.

Nova bit her lip and then looked at him, hurt in her eyes. “I know,” she whispered. “Um….the rest of my summer was fine. Thanks for asking.”

Stiles nodded. “Listen. I’ve been thinking…Me rejecting you bluntly and without explanation was wrong of me. I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Okay? And…I know we haven’t really talked since April, except back at Tyler’s party in May, and it’s August now. Almost September.”

“Stiles, I don’t mean to be rude, but….please. Get to your point, dear,” Nova whispered.

Stiles looked at her and she bit her lip, looking back at him. “Okay,” he said. “I miss you. Okay? I still love you and I want to get back together. When I broke up with you, I was just pissed and idiotic.”

Nova looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak but Stiles put a finger to her lips. “Meet me tonight at my dorm. I have a present for you and I’d like to talk more with you. Okay? You still have my number?”

Nova nodded and she twirled her pencil in between her fingers.

Later that night, Nova slipped on her shoes and got ready to go see Stiles.

“Where you headed?” Delilah, her roommate, asked.

“Out. A friend wanted to see me,” she replied.

“You have friends already? How?!” Delilah squeaked.

Nova grinned. “He and I went to high school together.”

“Oooh. Follow your boyfriend here?” she teased lightly, her light freckles scrunching up with her facial expressions.

“No. It’s complicated,” she replied. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay. You better come back love drunk,” she teased. She smiled and helped Nova with her hair. “See you later?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Not sure yet.”

“Okay! Have fun, girl! I’ll be here doing homework.”

Nova smiled and looked down at her jeans and shoes. “Thanks, Dee,” she said. “See you!” She grabbed her small backpack and put her student ID and key inside. She then grabbed a few small items and then left.

Within minutes, Nova was at Stiles’ dorm room. She knocked on his door. Other guys in the dorm hall smirked. “Eyy! Stilinski’s getting laid already!” One guy teased. 

“Yeah! Atta boy, Stiles!” another chimed as he walked with his roommate through the hall from the showers.

Nova looked at them and then down at her shoes. She sighed and knocked again, waiting patiently.

Stiles opened the door a few seconds later. “Sorry! I was getting dressed and such. Come in,” he said. He was wearing a white oxford style shirt and black jeans with black and white converse. “I have something for you.”

Nova looked at his attire and then looked at her shabby jeans and oversized t-shirt. “A-are you taking me out?” she squeaked as she came into his dorm.

“Sorta. I mainly asked you to come so I could give you this,” he replied. He handed her a garment bag.

Nova looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “What’s this?” she asked, closing the door as she took the bag.

“Open it.”

Nova sat down on his bed and she slowly unzipped the garment bag. She saw a hint of mint and she looked at him and kept unzipping. “Stiles,” she whispered. “H-how did you…” she was speechless as she pulled out the mint dress she wore on their first date. The black polka dots looked as crisp as ever; the mint perfect at every angle. She saw where it had been repaired, but it didn’t look like it ever got torn or bloodstained.

Stiles smiled and he saw tears well up in her eyes. “Oh, Nova,” he whispered. He smiled and he kissed her cheek. “Put it on?” he asked sweetly.

Nova looked at him and then she sniffled, wiping her tears away. “Sorry,” she whispered. She held the dress in her lap and she smiled softly. “T-Thank you, Stiles,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.” She got up and took the dress. She went into one of the small dorm closets and she changed quickly. Once she came back out, she held her clothes and she bit her lip. “Can I keep my clothes here till we come back?”

Stiles nodded. He took her clothes and he put them under some of his clothesm hiding them from his roommate. “Sorry. If I have your clothes out, my roommate will think some things,” he said smirking. 

Nova smirked, blushing softly, and she kept her sneakers on. “Okay. Ready?” she asked.

Stiles grinned lightly. “Yeah. Come with me.” He offered her his hand and he walked with her out of the dorm and throughout campus.

“Stiles, where are we going?” she asked, holding his hand.

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“Surprise, sweetheart.”

“So does this mean we’re dating again?” she asked.

“Don’t push it,” he teased lightly.

Nova smirked at him and she walked with him. Stiles took her to the campus cafeteria. “I would go somewhere nicer and fancier, but I don’t have any money,” he said.

“It’s okay. That’s okay.” She replied. She got her food with Stiles and then sat down across from each other.

“Hey Stiles,” a young lady said. She smirked and was wearing a tight black dress with bright red lipstick and her hair wavy and slightly messy. “How you doin, baby?”

Nova raised an eyebrow and then looked at her and then at Stiles.

“Hey, Ashley,” Stiles replied.

“Wanna hang out later?” she asked, fixing her dress.

Stiles bit his lip. “N-no thanks,” he said. “I’m busy right now with a friend.”

“Oh! Is this the girl you told me about when you were drunk? Is this Nova?” she asked.

Nova looked at Stiles and then back at Ashley. She kept her eyebrow raised and got curious. 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak. “Um…y-yes. This is Nova,” he said.

“Ah. Little Nova. Stiles’ Supernova, yeah? This is the girl you cried endless nights over? The girl you said you’d have sex with in a   
heartbeat if you had the chance? The girl that even I couldn’t replace?”

Nova listened to Ashley’s words and then looked at Stiles. “Is this true?” she whispered.

Stiles looked at her and looked down, nodding. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“And you still let me touch you and kiss you and make you mine, didn’t you?” Ashley said.

Nova looked at Ashley. “Hey, back off Ash,” she said. “He’s not yours anymore, is he?”

“I dunno. He’s not yours, is he?” she asked, smirking as she got up in her face.

Nova got up out of her seat and challenged Ashley. “Maybe. Maybe not. But he’s still my best friend and I won’t allow him to be used like that. He’s not a toy, unlike you,” she hissed.

Ashley’s mouth gaped open and she slapped Nova. Nova gasped and then punched Ashley hard in the mouth. She grabbed her wallet and then grabbed her glass of water, pouring the ice cold water all over Ashley. “Come on, Stiles. Let’s go,” Nova said.

Stiles looked at her, in complete shock. “O-okay,” he said. He got up and saw others coming to get Ashley.

Nova got out of the dining hall quickly and she held onto Stiles’ hand. “I’m so sorry,” she squeaked, rubbing her face once they   
were outside. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” She began breathing a little quickly but Stiles calmed her down by giving her space and still holding her hand.

Nova finally calmed down and took a deep breath. She looked down and sighed. “I’m so sorry…”

Stiles looked at her and he bit his lip, quiet. He then smiled and nodded. “It’s okay. Plan B it is then.”

“Plan B?” Nova asked.

Stiles nodded. “Follow me,” he whispered. He walked with her to the Washington Monument and sat down on a bench.

She sat down next to him. A cool breeze blew gently amongst them and Nova shivered slightly. She leaned against Stiles and she intertwined her fingers with his. “This is a beautiful Plan B,” she whispered.

Stiles grinned. “I’m glad,” he said.

Nova looked at him and smirked softly. She played with his hair a little and she then leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Stiles didn’t reject the kiss. In fact, he accepted it with open arms. He wrapped his arms around her and Nova held his head in her hands.

She pulled back after a few seconds and she looked at him, biting her lip. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered.

Stiles looked at her. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers and he lightly pecked her lips and then the tip of her nose. “You’re so intelligent….so beautiful…”

Nova felt a tear fall and Stiles wiped it away. She licked her bottom lip and let out a soft breath.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the dorm before it gets too late,” he said.

Nova looked up at the stars and then out at the Washington Monument. “Okay,” she whispered. “Let’s go.”


	12. Netflix and Chill?

The two got up and walked back to Stiles’ dorm. Stiles opened the door and he saw his roommate was still gone. “May I spend the night?” Nova asked, looking through Stiles’ dresser drawers for her clothes.

Stiles changed into sweats and a t-shirt and he nodded. “Sure! And like….spend the night spend the night?” he asked. 

Nova bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah. If that’s okay with you, love,” she replied. She set her clothes near her small backpack and she began to take off her shoes and socks. Once she began to take off her dress, Stiles stopped her. “May I?” he asked softly.

Nova looked him in the eye as he locked the door and turned on some music. “Sure,” she replied. She looked out of his window at the stars and the dark campus. “Mind if I close the blinds?” she asked.  
“Oh! Here. Let me do it. These blinds can be really stubborn.” He quickly went over to the blinds and he messed with them, trying to get them to come down and close. Once he got them down, he left the window cracked to keep cool air circulating throughout the dorm.

Nova sat on his bed and smiled. “Now, where were we?” she teased lightly.

Stiles grinned and he went back over to her. He had her stand up again and he gently touched her back. “I’d say right here,” he replied. His hand was gentle and he began unzipping her dress. Nova bit   
her lip, feeling the dress fall to the floor and she crossed her arms, smiling. She looked back at Stiles as she stepped out of the dress and hung it up.

“So you wear a basic bra and boyshorts?” Stiles asked, smirking.

“Uh….yeah? It’s the comfiest thing around. Thongs give you wedgies like you can’t imagine,” she replied. “And strapless bra for the halter-neck dress. Convenient and simple.” She giggled and went over to Stiles. “I’m in my underwear. Why aren’t you in yours?” she teased. She kissed his nose and took off his shirt and then his sweat pants. She looked at his boxers. “Black boxers?” she joked, playing his own joke back at him.

“Hey! They’re comfy!” he said, grinning.

“Exactly!” Nova teased. She smiled as Stiles sat on the bed and she raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip, taking in his figure and then playfully pounced him on the bed.

“Is this your version of foreplay?” Stiles teased, feeling her kiss his neck and jawline.

“Shut up,” she replied, snickering. “I’m just getting started.”

Stiles smirked and he gasped lightly at her kissing his neck. He ran his hands along her back and he unclasped her bra. He felt her sit up a little and he took her bra off and tossed it to the side. Nova didn’t care and she kept kissing his jaw and neck, nipping gently and leaving a few hickies here and there.

Within minutes, the two were intertwined with each other in the sheets, hot and exhausted. Nova lightly kissed Stiles, chest and she held onto his hips. “That was perfect,” she whispered.

“Best sex ever?” Stiles teased lightly, running his fingers through her hair.

“Totally,” Nova replied. She poked the tip of his nose as she laid on top of him and she smiled. “So, are we back together for good?”

Stiles grinned and he pecked her lips. “Yes,” he said. He heard his roommate trying to get into the room. “Oh. The door’s locked, isn’t it?”

Nova rolled her eyes and smirked, nodding. “Yeah.” She got off her boyfriend and Stiles got up, putting his boxers back on and scrambling to the door. He unlocked it and let his roommate in.

Nova curled up under Stiles’ covers and she smiled.

“Eyy, smells like sex in here,” Peter said, coming into the room. “Stiles Stilinski finally got laid.”

Stiles chuckled softly. “Shut up, Peter,” he teased. He got back into his bed and he played with Nova’s hair.

“Who is it?” Peter asked.

“A friend,” he replied. “My girlfriend. Nova.”

Nova poked her head out from under the covers. “You call?” she teased lightly. She kissed Stiles’ jaw once and she rested her head on his chest.

“She spending the night?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied.

“Okay. Just don’t have sex while I’m trying to sleep please.”

“That’s fine. We finished up before you came in anyway.”

Peter smirked and changed into his night clothes. “Good. Night.”

“Night,” Stiles replied.

Nova snuggled into his body more and she yawned. Within seconds, she was asleep.

The next morning, she felt someone tracing the freckles on her back. “Stiles?” she whispered.

“You’re finally awake,” he whispered back. He smiled and he kissed her shoulder ever so lightly. “You know, you’re really cute when you sleep.”

“Am I?” she asked. “You know, it felt good to feel your hands tracing my back.”

“I made Orion’s Belt and the Big and Little Dippers with some of your freckles,” he said.

“Did you?” She smirked and turned onto her back, letting him start tracing the freckles on her chest and stomach.

“Mhm. And I can make Andromeda here and Cygnus here,” he replied, tracing the freckles on her chest and body. He leaned down and gently kissed at her chest, wrapping his arms around her.

Nova giggled, slightly ticklish, and she smiled. “Okay, love. Time to get up.” She smirked and sat up, seeing his roommate was out already.

Stiles looked at her, still lying down and he chuckled softly. He pulled her back down to him. “No,” he mumbled. “No. Stay with me in bed….”

“But I’m hungry,” Nova whimpered. “Please.”

Stiles looked her in the eye and he grinned. He kissed her nose. “Okay. Fine. But after we get breakfast, we’re coming back here and cuddling and watching Netflix.”

“Okay. Fine, but I gotta go to my dorm and get clean clothes before we come back,” she said. She got up, not caring that she was naked, and she got off of his bed. She put on the clothes she had last night and she kissed his cheek. “Ready?”

Stiles sat up, running a hand through his hair and he looked at her. “Are you serious?” he asked, giggling. “Uh….no.” He smiled and got out of bed, getting dressed and putting on some cologne. He slipped on his shoes and got his key card. “Okay. Let’s go get some food.” He kissed her cheek and walked with her to the dining hall.


	13. Cardiac Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Hospitals  
> Anxiety  
> Sudden cardiac arrest  
> College lockdown  
> Laboratory Cadaver  
> Bullet wounds

Months passed and Nova and Stiles had been together for almost a year. Little did she know that things would only get more insane. She sat next to Stiles in her forensics lab, taking notes on the cadaver in front of them. Suddenly the lockdown alarm went off. The TA immediately locked the laboratory door and then all of the students began to hide. Everyone except Stiles and Nova.

“Stiles! Nova!” The TA whispered worriedly. “Hide!”

Nova looked at Stiles and she smirked. “No,” she whispered. “We got this!” She grabbed some chemicals from the lab as Stiles got some other chemicals. They mixed Hydrogen and Chlorine, making hydrochloric acid. “You got the sulfuric acid?” she asked Stiles, holding the beaker of HCl.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah babe. Also got the Crystal Violet.”

“Good.” She looked at the cadaver and picked up a scalpel. 

“Nova, Stiles, if you two don’t get back here right-“ The TA began. The door burst open and a man holding a gun came into the room. He looked Nova and Stiles in the eye and they stared back.

“Why’s he just standing there?” Stiles asked.

“Shush,” she replied. “Shut up.”

Stiles did as told. The gunman smirked and then looked over at the other students and the TA. He lifted his gun.

Nova ran up to the gunman and she splashed the acid into the assailant’s face and neck. She watched as the mask he was wearing began to melt onto his skin and she grinned. “Now Stiles!” She shouted.

Stiles ran up and tossed sulfuric acid and crystal violet onto the man, making sure to get the crystal violet all over him to stain the man. He got the sulfuric acid into the man’s eyes. The man pulled the trigger while screaming in pain and Nova gasped, right in the bullet’s pathway, but Stiles jumped in front of her, taking the hit to his gut before falling and passing out in pain.

Nova punched the man in the stomach and then took his gun, tossing it to the side. She watched the assailant try to get to water to dilute the acid. “Make sure he doesn’t get to water or leave the room!” she ordered the others.

The students nodded and hopped onto the guy immediately. They all took him down as a group and Nova tried to get to the lab phone. She immediately dialed 911 asking for an ambulance. She knew police were already here, but she knew she had to call no matter what. She watched as the other students took down the assailant and she held Stiles in her lap. She put on gloves quickly and began applying pressure to his wound. “Stiles, stay with me, sweetheart. Okay? You’ve been there for me. Now let me be there for you. Stay alive. Please.”

Stiles laid in the hospital bed, stable and slowly waking up. He groaned ever so slightly and he began to open his eyes.

Nova was holding his hand. She stared out the giant window and she wiped a few of her tears away. She felt him move his hand a little and she looked at him. “Stiles?” she whispered. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Stiles huffed and he sat up a little. “Huh?” he mumbled. “Y-yeah. Are we expelled?”

Nova looked at him and smiled. “No. They’re actually giving us our textbooks for free next semester because of what we did.”

“That’s it?” he huffed. “We should get free tuition.”

Nova smirked. “And we get all of next year tuition free too.”

Stiles’ eyes got wide and his heart rate increased. “Are you serious?” he squeaked, grinning.

“Yes, love. Now you rest. You’re gonna make the pain worse.”

Stiles looked at her, confused, but then felt a pain in gut. “Dang it….okay. Fine,” he said. “I wanted you to spend the night in the dorm again…”

“For sex?”

“No. Just to be with you. The sex was a one-time thing unless you want more.”

Nova smirked. “Oh I do, but only when you’re better and want to bang as well. I got your homework.”

“Aww man….did you get my laptop too?”

“Yep. Now you can do all of your online homework,” she teased. 

Stiles smiled softly and he looked out at the window. “What time is it?”

“12am.”

“Okay,” he whispered. “Can you come into the bed with me and cuddle?”

“I don’t think that’s the best of ideas, dear. I’m sorry.”

Stiles pouted and he looked at her. “Please, lovely?”

Nova smiled and nodded no. “I’m sorry, Stiles. Maybe when you’re better. You’re still hurting now.”

“Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?”

Nova nodded. She stood up and leaned down, pressing her soft lips against his.

Stiles moaned ever so lightly and he whimpered when she pulled back. He gently pulled her head back to his and he kept kissing her. Nova didn’t fight back and she grinned, still kissing him. “Stiles, sweetheart,” she mumbled. She heard a knock and she pulled back. “Time for your meds.” She winked and sat back down in her chair as the nurse came in and gave Stiles some pain killers and medicine to help if any infection formed.

Once the nurses left, Nova held Stiles’ hand again and closed her eyes, resting.

“Nova?” Stiles asked.

“Mhm?”

“Think we’ll ever get out of ending up in dangerous situations?” he asked, snickering softly.

Nova chuckled and grinned. “Nope. No way considering our major.”

Stiles smiled and squeezed her hand. “Good.” He began to relax and had eventually fallen asleep.

Nova began to drift off, listening to his heart monitor. Each heartbeat was like heaven to her, letting her know he was okay.

Drifting.

Slowly.

Flatline.

Nova shot awake from having dozed off. She heard the heart monitor and Stiles heart had stopped beating. She saw nurses come in immediately and begin working on him. She couldn’t do anything but watch. Fear began to rise in her chest and up in her throat. She covered her mouth and tried to distract herself. She immediately went to the large window and she leaned against it, looking out at the landscape of Washington D.C. The fear got bigger and bigger as she began thinking about Stiles’ father, Noah, still in Beacon Hills while his son was in the hospital. 

“Clear!” someone said. 

Nova listened as Stiles’ heart was trying to get jumpstarted again and she began shaking, just overwhelmed and scared. She squeezed her eyes tightly and then heard the beeping start up again. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her eyes again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her burgundy sweater. 

She heard the nurses leave and she didn’t look at Stiles for a few minutes, just trying to calm down. She slowly made her way back to the chair she sat in and she sat back down. She looked at Stiles and she kissed his cheek. She then held his hand again and fell asleep.


	14. What's Next?

So....basically, this is where the first story ends. It'll pick up in the next story and end with the last one. I plan on trying to make this a trilogy is possible. If not, then 2 stories should be okay with it.

To those who have read and kept up with my story. Mad props to you for getting through this story, cause it had no plan whatsoever. It was just something to help my creativity keep flowing. If you like where the story stops here, that's cool.

I'm gonna keep writing, though.

Any feedback or thoughts on any part 'bout anything whatsoever in this story is greatly appreciated.

Thanks for starting this adventure with me and watching Nova and Stiles' story unfold.

It's been a blast and maybe I'll see you next story!


End file.
